1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for treating a fruit, such as a banana, for its subsequent filling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning the edible part and more specifically relating to a fruit such as the banana, it is usual for the consumer to mix it with a food product such as chocolate, cream, toffee caramel, honey, etc. before eating it, which entails peeling the fruit, cutting it or not, and/or mashing it, which are steps that must be done using cutlery and a dish or a similar object.
Another way of eating a banana is by covering it, after it is peeled, with chocolate. These cases are not very frequent since, although they add different flavors to the product, some special devices or apparatus similar to those used to cover ice cream with chocolate must be used.